The synthesis and testing of several new highly lipophilic agents with potential multiphasic antitumor activity will be undertaken. The prototype compounds are designed to probe the physicochemical requisites for chemotherapeutic access to central nervous system tumors. This series may also test a hypothetical link between the mechanisms of action of the nitrogen mustards and the nitrosoureas.